SKULL-5
:For the original version, see M14 EBR. The Skull-5 is a an automatic anti-zombie sniper rifle categorized under Skull series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Skull-5 is a remodel of M14 EBR attached with a sniper scope. It holds 24 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie for each magazine. The specialized bullets created by the government does critical damage to zombies and has high penetration power. Advantages *Very high damage *Very accurate *High reserved ammunition, and it shares the same ammunition with all Skull machine guns *Short reload time *High rate of fire when unscoped *Usable scope *High penetration power *High stun power Disadvantages *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Heavy weight *Low-power zoom *Available only for a limited time Events Skull-5 was released on: Taiwan/Hong Kong *29 August 2013: There was a resale packed with 50,000 game points for a limited time of 6 days. *21 January 2014: It was made obtainable from the Bingo Event alongside the release of Spear, MP7A1 Unicorn and Horse Axe. Japan *27 July 2011: This weapon was released on 27 April 2011. Singapore/Malaysia *12 September 2012: This weapon was released alongside Culvert. *8 October 2013: This weapon was resold alongside HK23E and Double-Barreled Shotgun. Turkey *5 February 2014: Skull-5 was released alongside Chaos. Tips *Very effective at dealing with zombies/bosses and other big targets. *Very accurate. Aim for a headshot and use the scope to control the recoil. *Camp in enclosed areas such as in ducts for maximum performance. *24 rounds of Skull-5 can perform 1920 ~ 3840 damage to zombies from chest to legs, while 24 rounds of Skull-5 on head can perform 6024 ~ 7104 damage to zombies. *With Deadly Shot, Skull-5's 24 rounds bullet damage can reach 7000 ~ 13600. *Anti-zombie bullets can penetrate up to four zombies in a row. *In Zombie Mods, shoot Light zombies/Regular zombies when they are in midair to knock them away. *Use the scope when shooting zombies that are far away. Tactics facing Skull-5 users Classic Battle *Avoid medium and long range contact. *One-hit-kill sniper rifles like AWP is recommended when facing Skull-5 users. *Skull-5 has no crosshair, so use this as an advantage by assaulting the user in close range. Zombie Mods *Your mobility will decrease temporarily when shot by Skull-5 due to high stun power, so be careful. *Skull-5's bullets will knock Light Type zombies far away. It can also knock incoming normal and heavy type zombies in midair away. *Cooperate with other zombies to take down Skull-5 users for a higher chance to infect them. Do not go alone unless you have proper skills. *Use zombies with small hitboxes like Light zombie to avoid Skull-5 bullets. This choice needs a proper skill to dodge. *Run away when Skull-5 users turn on Deadly Shot, or you'll be killed instantly if your HP is below 4000. Comparison to M14 EBR Positive *Higher damage to human (+40) *Higher damage to zombies (+120) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) *More accurate (+20%) *Higher clip size (+4) Negative *More expensive (+$2600) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower fire rate (-9%) *Heavier (+4%) Comparison to Krieg 550 Commando Positive *Higher damage (+19) *Higher damage to zombies (+99) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-1.8 seconds) *Can be purchased by both teams Negative *More expensive (+$1800) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower fire rate (-3%) *Heavier (+2%) *Lower clip size (-6) Comparison to G3SG1 Positive *Higher damage (+10) *Higher damage to zombies (+90) *Higher reserve ammunition (+150) *Shorter reload time (-1.5 seconds) *Can be purchased by both teams *Higher clip size (+4) Negative *More expensive (+$1000) *Less accurate (-9%) *Higher recoil (+8%) *Lower fire rate (-3%) *Heavier (+2%) Gallery File:Skull5_viewmodel.png|View model m14sniper.gif|Shoot and reload animations File:Skull5_worldmodel.png|World model 0000473066.JPG|Ditto 564398_548993851837021_564246503_n.png|A SAS operative with Skull-5 zs_culvert_20120912_2055420.jpg|In-game screenshot sk5tp.png|Korea poster File:Skull5_poster_sgp_resale.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster sk5cp.jpg|China poster File:Skull5_poster_turkey.png|Turkey poster skull5 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Have you bought this gun? Yes No Trivia *This is the only weapon that fires accurately even when jumping. *This is the first weapon which features jungle-style magazines. The second weapon which does so is the SPAS-12 Maverick. *This weapon has yet to be released in Indonesia, even though the Balrog series has released. **Players however can still craft this weapon from Combat Blueprints. Also happens to the Balisong. External links *M14 EBR at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:5.56 az users Category:American weapons Category:Skull series Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Stun weapon Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Rex weapons